Crossroads
by Infernity Zero
Summary: Post-Dark Signer. Kiryu sammelt seine Kraft. Was ihm jetzt bevorsteht, ist viel schwieriger als das Kämpfen und als die Rache: Herauszufinden, ob ihm vergeben wird. One Shot.


**Disclaimer:**

Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's und verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
>Nur die Idee für diese Fanfic stammt von mir.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Crossroads<strong>

Vor ihm - die Werkstatt.

Hinter ihm - der Weg der Flucht. Hinter ihm - Schmerzen und Leiden.

Vor ihm - Hoffnung.

Kiryu starrte auf die Tür und atmete tief durch. _Es sind nur vier Worte_, sagte er zu sich selbst. _Komm schon, das schaffst du. Geh da rein und bring es hinter dich. So viel_ schuldest _du ihnen._

Er rührte sich nicht. Sein Körper gehorchte nicht. Wieder einmal.

_Na ganz klasse._ Es war frustrierend. _Du_ willst_, dass sie dir vergeben, oder nicht? Du_ willst _die Vergangenheit doch hinter dir lassen?_ Kiryu seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie sollte er einen Neuanfang starten, wenn er sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte, diese einfache Entschuldigung zu übermitteln?

Er wusste, es würde schwierig werden. Alles andere wäre gelogen. Die ganzen letzten Tage versuchte er bereits, sich für diesen Moment zu sammeln, während er durch New Domino City schlenderte. Wieder und wieder hatten ihn seine Füße zu der Werkstatt gebracht. Manchmal - wenn er sich besonders mutig fühlte - blieb er davor stehen. Aber immer setzte er seinen Gang fort.

_Das nächste Mal_, würde er sich dann vertrösten. _Sobald ich besser vorbereitet bin._

So wie an diesem Tag.

So wie jetzt.

Zumindest war es das, was er _beschlossen_ hatte. Er würde - und wollte - dieses Treffen nicht länger aufschieben.

Kiryu seufzte abermals. Die Tür lag vor ihm, nur wenige Schritte entfernt. _Nun reiß dich zusammen und beweg dich._ Hier herumzustehen half ihm gewiss nicht weiter. _Worauf wartest du? Dass jemand raus zu dir kommt?_

Die Tür öffnete sich, sachte.

_Es wird nicht -_ Unwillkürlich zuckte Kiryu zurück. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, um gleich darauf mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiterzurasen. _Es kann nicht - Ich bin nicht -_ Zur Hölle, so hatte er seine Frage nicht gemeint. Nicht ernsthaft.

Er starrte den Spalt zwischen Tür und Türrahmen an.

Grünes Haar erschien - ein helles, blasses Grün -, das zu zwei hohen Zöpfen zusammengebunden war, gefolgt von der Gestalt eines kleinen Mädchens.

Jemand, den er nicht kannte. Kiryu stieß den Atem aus.

Das Mädchen hob langsam den Kopf. Ihre Augen wurden ein klein wenig größer, als sie seinem Blick begegnete, aber zu seiner Erleichterung blieb sie still. Beinahe verstohlen spähte sie über die Schulter zurück. Dann glitt sie nach draußen und zog lautlos die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sie legte die Arme um sich, als ob ihr kalt wäre. Ihr Blick ging an ihm vorbei und immer weiter hinaus, schien einen unsichtbaren Punkt in der Ferne zu mustern. Eine ganze Weile stand sie reglos da. Schließlich blinzelte sie und schaute wieder in seine Richtung.

"Du bist... Kiryu-san, richtig?"

Das überraschte ihn. Dennoch nickte er. Ihre Stimme war sanft und hörte sich ein wenig schüchtern an, und sie hatte die Finger in die Ärmel gekrallt. Aber sie sah ihm beim Reden direkt in die Augen.

"Ich habe dein Duell gesehen", sagte sie, als würde das alles erklären.

Kiryu runzelte die Stirn. _Duell...?_ Seine einzigen Duelle in letzter Zeit waren -

Und da traf ihn die Erkenntnis. "Du bist ein Signer", sagte er bestimmt. Nur ein Signer begab sich in die Nähe eines Schattenduells. Nun, ein Signer - und Crow. Ein flüchtiges Bild schoss durch seinen Kopf. Gestalten am Feldrand...

Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie sind drinnen."

"Ich weiß." _Crow, Yusei... und sogar Jack._ Er hatte sie zuvor beobachtet. Aus der Entfernung. Um sicherzustellen, dass er sie antreffen würde.

"Willst du hineingehen?"

Wollte er? Konnte er ihnen gegenübertreten? Mit einem Male war er sich nicht mehr sicher. "Ich... denke nicht, nein."

"Soll ich sie herausholen?"

"Nein."

Das Mädchen überlegte. "Ich werde ihnen sagen -"

"Nein!"

Sie zuckte zusammen, und sofort bereute Kiryu seinen Ton. Signer hin oder her, sie war fast noch ein Kind. Ihre Finger krampften sich nun fester um den Stoff ihrer Kleidung; ihre Augen waren groß und blass. Sie sah in diesem Moment sehr zart aus.

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte er und versuchte ein Lächeln, aber ihrem Stirnrunzeln nach zu schließen hatte er dabei versagt. "Erzähl den anderen nichts, okay?"

"Du willst, dass ich sie belüge?"

Es lag kein Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. "Du würdest nicht lügen - du würdest nur etwas für dich behalten."

"Warum?", fragte sie schlicht.

_Will sie unbedingt, dass ich es ausspreche?_ Kiryu seufzte. Das Mädchen starrte ihn unverwandt an. Der Blick war ruhig, aber intensiv, und erinnerte ihn schmerzlich an jenen von Yusei.

"Ich war ein Dark Signer", begann er. Diesen Teil wusste sie ohnehin schon. "Ich habe versucht, meine... Kameraden zu verletzen -"

"Du hast versucht, Yusei zu töten."

Es hatte keinen Sinn, das abzustreiten. "Ich wollte Rache."

"Yusei sagt, dich trifft keine Schuld." Ihre Augen blieben an seinem Gesicht hängen. "Er sagt, die ganze Sache damals war ein Missverständnis."

_Typisch Yusei._ "Es war ein Fehler. Ich hätte ihm vertrauen sollen. Ihnen allen. Wir waren - ein Team. Ich hätte nur nachzudenken brauchen, stattdessen habe ich -" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war ein Fehler", wiederholte er.

Das Mädchen zögerte einen Augenblick, dann sagte sie: "Ich denke, sie werden dir verzeihen."

Er selbst würde sich jedoch nicht verzeihen können.

Kiryu spürte einen Schmerz in der Brust. "Das... hoffe ich. Danke." Am Ende spielte es keine Rolle, ob ihm die anderen eine neue Chance geben würden. Den Respekt vor sich selbst hatte er für immer verloren. "Ich sollte jetzt gehen", sagte er leise.

Das Mädchen nickte langsam. "Ich verstehe."

Und er erkannte, dass sie das wirklich tat. War es denn so offensichtlich?

"Also gut", sagte sie. "Ich werde schweigen." Ein hübsches kleines Lächeln - die Art von Grinsen, die Crow immer aufsetzte, wenn er etwas ausgeheckt hatte - umspielte ihre Lippen. "Fürs Erste. Sie verdienen es zu erfahren, was du vorhast. Was soll ich ihnen erzählen?"

Kiryu starrte sie an. "Ist dir klar, wie leicht es für mich ist, dich anzulügen?"

"Das macht nichts."

Er begriff nicht. "Das macht nichts?"

"Nein." Sie runzelte die Stirn, schien darüber nachzudenken, wie sie ihre Gedanken in Worte fassen sollte. "Denn Lügen sagen einem genauso viel wie die Wahrheit. Manchmal sogar mehr. Wenn du der Meinung bist, es wäre besser zu lügen, dann solltest du es tun."

Allmählich glaubte er zu verstehen, warum dieses kleine Mädchen den Signern angehörte.

Er holte tief Luft und zwang sich, nicht wegzuschauen. "Sag ihnen, dass ich auf einer Reise bin."

Damit wandte er ihr den Rücken zu.

"Kiryu-san?"

Er blieb in seiner Haltung.

"Sie werden auf dich warten." Ihre Stimme bebte ein wenig. "Ganz bestimmt. Also... komm wieder, ja?"

_Nein._ Kiryu schluckte. Er war froh, dass sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Seine Entscheidung stand fest. Die anderen sollten ihn vergessen. Er würde aus ihrem Leben verschwinden. Für immer.

"Wenn ich... bereit bin", brachte er schließlich heraus.

Das Signer-Mädchen gab keine Antwort. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn nicht gehört. Er wusste es nicht, und es kümmerte ihn nicht.

Nicht mehr.

Vor ihm - der Weg.

Hinter ihm - die Werkstatt. Hinter ihm - Schatten der Vergangenheit.

Vor ihm - Erlösung.

Kiryu ging los.

- ENDE -


End file.
